starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сабрина Бакинтош/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 echo creek academy hallway.png Match Maker S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Jackie "that is so rad, girl!".png S1E3 Star beaming with pride.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he dumped me".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png School Spirit S1E4 Cheerleaders carrying Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Chantelle and Andrea holding Brittney.png S1E4 Brittney Wong walks across cheerleaders.png S1E4 Spirit Committee in the gym.png S1E4 Sabrina looking at Brittney.png S1E4 Sabrina nervous about jumping.png S1E4 Sabrina about to jump.png S1E4 Sabrina jumps.png S1E4 Sabrina jumping on trampoline.png S1E4 Sabrina spins in the air.png S1E4 Sabrina falls to the floor.png S1E4 Pom-pom hits Spirit Boy's face.png S1E4 Spirit Committee at the football game.png S1E4 Spirit Girls booty shake.png S1E4 Cheerleaders running away.png S1E4 Brittney Wong pushing Sabrina's wheelchair.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Lars laughs at nerd again.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Star finds a line of students.png S1E10 Star asks why they're lined up.png S1E10 Sabrina freaking out.png S1E10 Brittney handing out invitations.png S1E10 Brittney and nervous Sabrina.png S1E10 Brittney gives Sabrina an invitation.png S1E10 I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!.png S1E10 Sabrina jumping for joy.png S1E10 Sabrina passes out.png S1E10 Brittney's irritating singing.png S1E10 Brittney singing badly.png S1E10 Star and Marco crash the party.png S1E10 Let me sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds.png S1E10 Brittney tells the bus driver to pull over.png S1E10 Bus driver 'wait until the next exit'.png S1E10 Brittney 'I wanted a party jet'.png S1E10 Who wants to watch me open my presents.png S1E10 Brittney 'I'm waiting'.png S1E10 Students cheering for Brittney.png S1E10 Sabrina smiling widely.png S1E10 Sabrina smacked with handbag.png S1E10 Sabrina with a black eye.png S1E10 Star tries to impress everyone.png S1E10 Star casting magic at Brittney's party.png S1E10 Star presents a Laser Puppy for Brittney.png S1E10 Students cheering for Star.png S1E10 Brittney still not having fun.png S1E10 Star tells Marco to take the wheel.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby driving.png S1E10 Marco slowly approaching the driver's seat.png S1E10 Marco crawls toward the driver's seat.png S1E10 Sabrina in a stretcher.png Mewberty S1E11 Spanish class.png S1E11 Student taping on garbage bin.png S1E11 air drumming.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - jackie on the phone.png S1E22 - jackie reacts to marcos meme.png S1E22 - i love it.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Sabrina's endless fall.png S1E22_Hope,_Justin,_and_Sabrina_scared.png S1E22_Marco_climbing_down.png Второй сезон Girls' Day Out S2E16 Echo Creek Academy cheerleaders walking together.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops under cheerleader pyramid.png S2E16 Cheerleaders walking while in pyramid formation.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco Diaz accidentally stains Chet's jacket.png S2E26 Chet 'it's just a material possession'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'thinks Chet should punch him'.png S2E26 Chet looking confused at Marco Diaz.png S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to salvage the situation.png S2E26 Marco 'if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz raising Chet's fist.png S2E26 Marco and school girls hear Naysaya's voice.png S2E26 Marco, Jackie, and girls hear Naysaya.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looking down at Naysaya.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas about to leave.png S2E26 Jackie Lynn Thomas puts her helmet on.png S2E26 Jackie skating away from Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz calling out to Jackie.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'it's not me saying this stuff!'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz reveals Naysaya to Jackie.png S2E26 School girls freaked out by Naysaya.png S2E26 Sabrina 'is that a British accent?'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'there's nothing I can do'.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Girls eating hot wings and standing around.png S2E27 Brad and Tammy dancing on the dance floor.png S2E27 Miss Skullnick shoves Brad and Tammy apart.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 Marco Diaz paying attention in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'Star, what's going on?'.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Marco Diaz looking confused at Star Butterfly.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick turns into a trash can.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates get sucked into abyss.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'it's pretty complicated stuff'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick gives the chalk to Marco.png S2E32 Marco Diaz looking annoyed.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Sabrina runs past Star Butterfly in tears.png Starcrushed S2E41 Diaz Household's end-of-school party.png S2E41 Sabrina signing a schoolmate's yearbook.png S2E41 Sabrina drops her pen.png S2E41 Sabrina picking up her dropped pen.png S2E41 Sabrina falls over onto the floor.png S2E41 Star looks down at Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Marco Diaz turns to look at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running back upstairs.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png Прочее Students of Echo Creek Academy.png en:Sabrina Backintosh/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей